


Bored

by MonocerosRex



Series: Adventures in Detention [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Gay Chicken, God this is so self-indulgent, I request death, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex
Summary: Keith and Lance have to do something to pass the time, don't they?A bonus chapter for another fic, but could be read stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

“Okay boys, I’m going to duck out for… some fresh air… don’t do anything stupid or you’ll be back here tomorrow.” The teacher grabbed her purse and went out for a thinly veiled smoke break. Lance knew from experience (he had been in detention many, many times before) she would be gone more than 20 minutes if they were quiet.  
The minutes ticked by like treacle, the moments dragging out, until even Keith couldn’t stand it any more.  
“Oh God, please let there be something to do, I’m going _crazy!_ ”  
“We could play a game?”  
“We’ve already played all your stupid games, they’ve gotten boring.”  
“Well… there’s _one_ more game we haven’t played yet...” Lance trailed off  
Keith’s eyebrow lifted, though he feigned indifference. “Whatever. I’d probably beat you _again_. That’s gotten dull.”  
“Hey! You didn’t beat me that many times!” Lance protested before getting sly. “Besides, I have reason to believe I’d beat you at this one.”  
Keith took in his smug expression. “Well… what is it?”  
His smirk grew. “Gay. Chicken.”  
Lance wasn’t really sure why he was even considering suggesting playing gay chicken with Keith. A part of him just wanted to rattle him, put a dent in that unshakable facade. His rational brain died of boredom around 11:00 am and this at least sent a frizzle of excitement through him.  
Unsurprisingly, Keith ruined it. Instead of looking scandalised as Lance had hoped, he just looked confused. “What’s gay chicken?”  
Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m not even surprised you don’t know. The players have to do increasingly gay shit with each other until someone taps out. Like, staring to each other’s eyes, leaning in for a kiss, you know. Y’know?”  
Keith’s mouth dropped open. “That’s a game?”  
Lance bit his lip through a grin. “Oh yeah. Why? Scared?”  
Keith’s eyes raised to his (had he been looking at Lance’s mouth?) in sudden anger. “Scared? Of what?”  
“Worried you’ll find out you’re not so straight after all?” Lance teased.  
“What? I’m definitely straighter than you! You were the one who suggested this game!”  
Lance brushed aside this surprisingly sound piece of evidence. “As if. This just proves how straight I am. What, are you too afraid I’ll win? Poor Keith, you can’t help being so inexperienced in the ways of the world.”  
“Wha--I’m not--you wouldn’t win!”  
“Oh no?” Lance leaned closer, pausing before delivering the killing blow. “Prove it.”  
Keith’s gaze narrowed. He got out of his chair to sit on his desk like Lance, their knees interlacing to make room. “Bring it, Mr. Experienced.”  
Lance felt his smirk slip a little under Keith’s intent gaze, but he was all in now. Leaning forward he met those dark eyes squarely.  
For a few seconds they just stared at eachother, Keith’s expression getting more and more intense.  
“Jeez, you can blink you know.” Said Lance. “You look like you’re about to beat me up, not kiss me.” As he spoke he reached out to take his hand lightly, lancing his long brown fingers with Keith’s cool, calloused ones. “It’s supposed to be gay, remember?”  
Keith scowled and tugged his hand out of Lance’s. But before he can gloat about winning Lance finds Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck. He blinked in surprise.  
It was Keith's’ turn to smirk. “How’s that?”  
“It’s alright.” Allowed Lance, hoping he wasn’t blushing. Slowly they leaned together, both watching the other carefully.  
Soon their noses were brushing, and Lance could feel Keith’s breath on his cheek. He was practically going crosseyed trying to watch the other boy, but he was damned if he’d miss him loose, and they were getting pretty close to crossing a line he wasn’t sure Keith would cross.  
Something shivered in his belly when Keith's eyes slipped closed. Swallowing Lance closed his own.  
They paused, a long moment only hair's breadth from kissing. Lance’s heart was pounding as he waited for Keith to throw in the towel.  
Their lips brushed. Lance let out an embarrassing gasp, but luckily it was covered by Keith's matching one. Electricity seem to spark where they touched, and Lance felt Keith's arms tighten infinitesimally.  
_Oh no you don’t,_ Lance thought, his competitive streak rearing it’s head. Pressing his mouth more firmly to Keith’s Lance dug a hand into his long hair and caught the edge of Keith’s tshirt in the other. Feeling fingernails dig into his neck with Keith's surprise he put to use all the skill in kissing he’d picked up over the years.  
Keith rewarded his ministration with a groan that set Lance’s body on fire. _It’s just a game._ He reminded himself, kissing Keith harder anyway.  
But Keith soon put an end to this brief winning streak. Tightening his arms and tilting his head to allow Lance better access Keith suddenly lifted his legs, crossing his ankles on Lance’s desk behind him, effectively wrapping his legs around him.  
“ _Shit._ ” Lance muttered into Keith’s mouth, and he could feel a smirk against his mouth.  
This called for desperate measures.  
Pulling Keith's hair Lance took advantage of his little gasp to push his tongue into Keith’s mouth.  
That was a mistake.  
The heat made him dizzy, and the surprised movement of Keith’s tongue against his own made his thoughts stutter to a halt.  
Burying his other hand into Keith’s hair Lance tilted him just where he wanted him and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. Keith held onto his back for dear life, trying to keep up under Lance’s onslaught. He kept making little sounds in his throat that drove Lance crazy.  
Not content to simply receive Keith unwound his arms and pushed his hands under Lance’s shirt. His fingernails scored Lance’s chest, his palms skimming across his abs before sliding around to dig into the muscles of his back. Lance shuddered at the contact, a rough sound tearing out of his throat at the bite of pain. Pulling back for a moment he sunk his teeth into Keith’s lip in retaliation.  
Keith made a desperate sound and suddenly Lance had to be closer.  
Sliding off the desk Lance stepped closer, Keith’s legs tightening around him. Grabbing Keith’s hips he pulled them flush against his own.  
Keith was hard. Lance shuddered and pressed forward, that knowledge bringing he himself up to fully at attention. Keith gasped at the friction, tearing his mouth away to pant into Lance’s neck.  
Lance placed his hands on the desk behind Keith, leaning on them and bending Keith back slightly. This pushed their hips even more flush together, and when Keith rocked against him Lance saw stars. His legs had finally relaxed from around Lance’s waist, and as he was pressed further and further back he began to hang pendulously from his arms wrapped around Lance’s shoulders. This prevented him from using his hands, giving Lance an opportunity to take back the lead. Ducking his head he opened his mouth against Keith’s neck, licking the sweat from his skin before sinking his teeth into the tendon there.  
Keith whimpered, his hips stuttering up against Lance’s, making them both gasp. Haltingly the found a rhythm, grinding against one another as Lance sucked marks onto Keith’s neck. They were both trying to keep quiet, still vaguely aware it was supposed to be a pretence, but when Lance fisted a hand in Keith’s hair to roughly tug his head further to the side Keith heard himself gasp his name.  
“ _Lance!_ ” Lance groaned into Keith’s neck, undone by Keith’s rough, breathy voice. He sounded wrecked. Lance was starting to shake, his mind fuzzy with the need to come, the need to make _Keith_ come. “Lance! I’m…!”  
“ _Shit._ ” He grunted, lifting his head to crash his mouth into Keith’s. This kiss was hot and messy; their tongues tangling desperately, breath mingling and teeth clacking. “Shit.” He said again. “Shit, Keith, I can’t--” He was cut off by Keith’s kiss, which was an almost angry thing. Lance could feel his orgasm coiling in his gut, but he knew he had to make Keith come first.  
Sucking Keith’s tongue into his mouth Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s hair enough to press his thumb into one of his hickey’s, grinding his hips down hard enough to make the desk squeak a few millimetres across the floor.  
With a desperate moan Keith arched up against him, his body going taught as his climax shuddered through him, his nails breaking the skin on Lance’s neck. The pain bled into the pleasure pulsing through him and Lance came with Keith’s name on his lips.  
For a while they slumped against each other, panting and shivering with the aftershocks. Finally Keith piped up.  
“So, who won?”  
“You came first, you lose.” Lance smirked wide, trying to hide the terror seeping into his stomach as he remembered the circumstances.  
Keith snorted. “Bullshit. If the aim was to prove you’re not gay, we both lost.”  
“Or both won, depending on how you look at it.” Lance winked.  
Keith rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I just hooked up with this dork.” He muttered, through his eyes were amused.  
“Believe it, Sasuke. You’re totally gay for this dork.” Lance grinned to cover his confusion regarding him being gay for Keith.  
Keith looked thoughtful. “I guess I am.”  
Lance fell off the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. I might have been forgiven if it was at least well-written, but eh. Fuck it. Thanks for reading!!!!!! :)


End file.
